Naruto
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: This is basicly a redo of my last Naruto story. This is the Manga Naruto with my character Arashi. I haven't decided who my character should end up with.
1. Volume 1

Info:  
Name-Nasuki, Arashi

Age-12

Date of Birth-June 15  
Specialty-Ninjutsu, tai jutsu, gen justsu.  
Kekkei Genkei-Able to copy other clans power.  
Bio-Her clan was killed off by the nine tailed fox demon. She is sweet and kind. She likes a lot of things except for anything girly. She doesn't hate Naruto for killing her family. She is actually friends with Naruto. She has fan boys, which she hates. She mostly hangs out with Hinata or Naruto. She can be a jonin if she wanted but she wants to be a normal kid. Very powerful.  
Looks-  
Hair-blood red with black and white highlights and lowlights.  
Eyes-change color with mood  
Normal: green/black/purple  
Neutral: black  
Angry: red  
Calm/happy: green  
Embarrassed/like: pink  
Demon on control: one eye is black, other eye red  
Hyper: purple  
Very, very pissed off-white with no pupils.  
Demon-two tailed snow leopard. unlike other demons, this demon chose Arashi so ever since she was born she has had Akira(demon).  
~Story~  
(3rd person POV)  
Walking quietly to the academy a blood redhead with black and white highlights is concentrating on the graduation test. By the time she was done thinking she was at the academy. Today, she was the new girl.  
~Arashi's POV~  
Sign. I opened the door to see an older man with a scar across his nose. He was scolding a blonde haired boy. I knocked on the door frame to get his attention. I swear every head turned towards the door.  
"Oh, you must be the new student, Arashi. I'm Iruka," the man introduced.  
"Hi," I spoke quietly. Almost every boy had hearts in their eyes. 'Great more fan-boys' I thought.  
I went and sat next to a dark haired, grey eyed girl.  
"Hi, I'm Arashi!" I said to the girl.  
"H-Hi, I-I'm H-Hinata" she stuttered.  
We talked for a little bit. As I turned to the front of the class, Iruka said we had to do a duplication jutsu.  
So far, so good. I was after a pink haired, annoying girl. I learned her name was Sakura. So far, I hated this girl with a passion. She would not stop talking about a boy named Sasuke. She pointed him out to me. I thought he was cute but not that good-looking. When it was my turn, I got ready and did the jutsu.  
"Good job, Arashi. No mistakes."  
"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I said.

As I walked back to my seat, boys were screaming at me, "Good job, Arashi!"  
Naruto was next and kids were saying "This is all your fault!" and "This Sucks!"  
He stood in front of Iruka-sensei for a moment before screaming "Change!"  
He changed into a girl/woman of himself making Iruka-sensei have a nose-bleed. Naruto changes back and was laughing.  
"I call it Sexy Jutsu!"  
Iruka-sensei starts screaming, "How Big A Fool Are You? You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks!"  
Scene Change  
I was on my home when I past by a Ramen stand. I walk in and sit at the bar. I order a bowl and eat quietly.  
I glance up for a second and see Naruto and Iruka-sensei walking in. They never notice me sitting so I stay quiet. Naruto starts talking about becoming Hokage and then asks Iruka to wear his Headband. Iruka-sensei doesn't allow him to. I get up and leave.  
Scene Change ~Academy~  
"For your final exam, you must each generate a Doppelganger," Iruka-sensei says. "Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door."  
I thought 'Wow, that's easy!'  
When my name is called, the boys sigh and watch me walk out the door with hearts in their eyes.  
I walk into the room and Iruka says" You just have to create a doppelganger or as many as you can, is that all right?"  
"Yes, Iruka-sensei."  
I perform and I create 10 perfect doppelgangers.  
"Perfect, Arashi!" Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei said then gave me my headband.  
I smile brightly before walking out and back into the classroom. I go back to my sit and sit down and tie my headband onto my head, wearing it proudly.  
Once everyone is done with their exams, I noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing one. I frowned and followed the other kids out. I notice other kid's parents outside waiting for their children and my frown deepens and my eyes lose their shine. I walk with my hands in my pockets, kicking rocks as I go.

On the day we were supposed to get teams, I woke up and got dressed in my ninja outfit. I then walked to the academy, smiling all the while. I got to the academy and sat next to Hinata. I looked over and saw Naruto sitting next Sasuke with Sakura trying to pass. 'When did Naruto get a Headband?'

Sakura was making a big fuss about it, wanting to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto jumps onto the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring. I grin and look back at Hinata.

"I hope we get on the same team, Hinata. You're the only person that is tolerable in this class." I smile sweetly.

"I-I h-hope s-so, t-too," she stutters.

I look back at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and bust out laughing with the rest of the class. Sasuke and Naruto were KISSING! Hahahahaha!

They jump back from each other spitting and gagging.

Naruto was screaming, "POISON! MY MOUTH IS RUINED!"

While Sasuke was telling Naruto he was a "PIECE OF CRAP, YOU ARE DEAD!"

The fan-girls then attack Naruto for kissing Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei then comes in. "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. But, since there is uneven amount of students, there will be one four-man cell. Each of which will be mentored by a jonin, a more senior ninja, who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal….Cell number seven. Haruno, Sakura. Uzumaki, Naruto. Uchiha, Sasuke. And Nasuki, Arashi." I just ignored whatever else he said, sad that I wasn't on Hinata's team.

Time Skip ~This Afternoon~

Our sensei hasn't showed up and the rest of them were getting restless. Naruto kept checking to see if he/she was coming, but never saw him.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?" Naruto asked.

I sat patiently with a small smile on my face.

"All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei has gone!" Naruto continued. He then put an eraser in the door so that it would fall on sensei's head when he opened the door.

I cocked my head to the side like a puppy while Sasuke said, "No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!"

Right then, a man with a mask on his face walked through the door, making the eraser falling on top of his head.

"Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…hmm…how shall I put this? … I hate you!" Sensei said. The others sweat-dropped, while I giggled.

We moved to the roof and sat on the steps and Sensei sat on the railing.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"…You know. Your favorite thing… what you hat most…dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Help us out here. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto said.

"That's right…after all, you're a complete stranger to us…a mystery." Said Sakura.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business…but, anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

Sakura whispered, "Hey, he said a lot, but all we really learned was his name."

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

Naruto was first. "Me, right? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next!"

Sasuke was next.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill." And he said it all with a straight face.

"Next!"

Sakura was next. "I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy…and that boy is…" Looking at Sasuke. "Uh…let's move on to my dream." Still looking at Sasuke. "I HATE NARUTO! My hobbies are…" Looking at Sasuke again. I sweat-dropped.

"Finally the last girl."

I was last. "I am Nasuki Arashi. My favorite thing is to train and read. I hate anything girly and fan-boys and fan-girls." As I said this I glared at Sakura. "My hobbies are reading and training. I don't really have a dream; I just like to think about right now. And that's about it." I said smiling.

Kakashi-sensei smiled at me.

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it? What?"

"Survival exercises."

"Survival exercises?"

Sakura piped up, "But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" I stayed quiet instead of complaining.

"But you'll have to survive…against me. It won't be your typical practice," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…if I told you, you'd chicken out."

Naruto asked, "Chicken out…? Why?"

"Of the 27 members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level Shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

The three had a shocked look on their faces. I wasn't really worried. If I het sent back, I get sent back. That's the way it goes.

"See? You're chickening out already!"

Naruto explodes, "THAT SUCKS! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT ALL! WHAT ABOUT OUR GRADUATION TEST?"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"Say what!"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of you skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand…unless you enjoy throwing up." He gave us handouts of our assignment and then left.

I didn't read it, I just left. I got home and read some pages of the book I was reading.

The next morning, I woke up, got dressed and ate breakfast before getting dressed. I put my weapons into my pack and put some apples into my pack, just in case. I walked to the training grounds and saw Sasuke was the first one there. I walked toward him and sat down next to him on the ground. Not long after, Naruto and Sakura showed up.

~Few Hours Later~

"Good Morning Class!" exclaimed Kakashi-sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi sat an alarm clock on a stump and said, "I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have here three small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you. All you need is just one bell…apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace." We all had a determined look on our faces. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura yelled, "But…But that's so dangerous."

Naruto then exclaimed, "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

I signed. 'No, you are.' Last night after I finished that book, I went through my Special Ninja books. He is the Copy Ninja. He completed 42 S-Rank missions, so he has to be powerful.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

Naruto got angry and tried to attack Kakashi-sensei with a kunai. As he went to stab him, Kakashi grabbed his hand with the kunai then Naruto's head and pointed the hand with the kunai at the back of his head. "Not so fast. I didn't say, 'Go'". I smirked and stepped back. "But at least you struck to kill…so, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh-heh-heh… maybe, just maybe…I'm starting to like you four…and now…ready…steady…GO!" Then poof went everybody. I stayed where I was; because I already knew what the objective was and knew these guys weren't gonna figure it out.

I backed up until my back hit a tree before sliding down to sit at the base. I took out a Special Ninja book and began reading again.

"The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible…eradicate yourself…" Kakashi saw me sitting and walked to me and kneeled down. "What are you doing?"

I put down my book and looked at him. I whispered, "I know the objective of the test, and I know these three aren't gonna figure it out…Copy Ninja…"

I saw his eye widen before it squints into a smile. "Seems like I have smart one on my hands. Good job. I let you off…for now…" He then ruffled my hair.

All of sudden Naruto yells, "It's Time For The Match To Begin! Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!"

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…Let me teach you the first Shinobi battle skill! Tai-jutsu: The art of the trained body!"

He goes for his weapon pouch and looks like he is going for a weapon….

Until he brings out a book. Not just any book, Make-Out Paradise book. Naruto sweat-drops. I went back to my book, ignoring the sounds of battle going one around me. When I glance up, Kakashi is about to a jutsu.

"KONAHAGUKURE VILLAGE'S MST SECRET AND MOST SACRED TECHNIQUE! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" He then pokes Naruto in the butt. I start rolling along the ground, laughing. After I finish, I shake my head and go back to reading my book.

I looked back up and couple of minutes later and saw Sasuke fighting Kakashi-sensai. I shook my head and went back to book. After a few more minutes and I fell asleep.

BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! Goes the clock. I got up and shook myself awake and walked to the stumps. Naruto was tied to one and I leaned against another.

"Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way, you four…I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need worry any more about being sent back to the Ninja Academy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. You three will never be Shinobi!"


	2. Volume 2 Part 1

Naruto Volume 2 Part 1

Last time on Naruto….

"You three will never be Shinobi!"

Volume Two

"Give it up. You three will never be a ninja!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP?" Naruto screamed. "Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells….but why THE HECK SHOULD WE QUIT OVER THAT?"

"Because only Arashi has what it takes!"

Sasuke then got so made that he made a mad dash at Kakashi-sensei. Once the smoke cleared I saw Kakashi sitting on top of Sasuke. "What you three are is a trio of spoiled brats…"

Sakura then got all fan-girl on us. "DON'T STEP ON SASUKE! GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Are you trying to make fun of the Shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute…why you were divided into teams?"

"Uhh…Excuse me?"

"Obviously not. You missed the entire point of the exercise. Arashi was the only one that got it."

Naruto then spoke up, "It had a point?"

"Of course. And that point determines whether or not you would succeed." Kakashi started to look pissed.

Sakura then went on to say, "But…You Haven't Explained What It Is!"

"….I don't believe this."

"AW, COME ON ALREADY! TELL US!" Naruto yelled.

"It's…Teamwork."

The three all looked surprised.

"If the three if you had come at me together, instead of separately, you could have taken the bells."

This was all so amusing to watch. I got all of what he was saying. Everything is about teamwork and sacrifice. The most hilarious thing of all was that Kakashi was still sitting on Sasuke. Looking very comfortable might I add.

Sakura looked bewildered, "If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have 2 bells! Even if we'd worked together, one of us till would have had to go without lunch! You played us against each other!"

Kakashi was starting to look bored. "This Task was designed to cause conflict with each other."

"WHAAAAAAT!"

I think I just went deaf.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and propose to the others that you should work together. Arashi would have asked if you would have let her. She knew what the object was to work together. She knew that none of you would work together. Sakura, you ignored Naruto and instead focused on Sasuke, even if he wasn't there. Naruto was too bold and came at me alone. Sasuke, you decided that the other 3 weren't worth your time and go at it solo. You are a team! Arashi understands but won't do anything because her team is willing to leave her alone. You 3 need to learn how to act like a team with Arashi and if I have to, I will ask for 3 more students to replace you. Even though it's necessary for ninja to have their own skills, but an even more necessity to put those skills together….IN A TEAM!"

He reached back with his free hand to his back pouch. "Going solo is bad for the team and expose fellow teammates to danger. You might as well have killed them yourselves."

He pulled his hand out fast and noticed a kunai in his hand, "SAKURA! KILL NARUTO AND ARASHI!" They looked shocked. "OR SASUKE DIES!"

"WHATTTT!" I jumped up ready to fight if it came to it.

When Kakashi got up, I signed out of relief.

"The day will come when one of you may be a hostage, and forced to make that choice. When on a mission, your lives are always in danger."

I walked over to Sasuke and held out my hand to help him up. I looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand and standing up. I let go and he dusted himself off. "….Thank you."

"Look at the Rock…all of these names carved in the stone. Heroes of the Village. Ninja."

I looked upon the rock Kakashi stood next to. My face grew solemn. I knew that my family's names were unscripted into the stone.

It grew quiet for a moment before Naruto, being the idiot that he is, screamed. "THAT'S IT! I JUST DECIDED! THERE'S WHERE I WANT MY NAME TO GO! I'M NOT GONNA THROW MY LIFE AWAY! I WANT TO LIKE THEM!"

My anger flared, "You Idiot! THOSE PEOPLE WERE KIA!"

"What's That?"

"Killed In Action, Dummy! My family's names are on there!"

He realized what it was and looked down at the ground. It was quiet for a moment.

"This is a memorial. It has my best friend's name on there." Kakashi's face grew stone within seconds. "I'm gonna give you one last chance. This will be more difficult than the bells. You may eat one of the bento." Naruto grew excited for a second. "But no sharing with Naruto." He slouched down in the ropes.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"You brought it on yourself when trying to sneak a lunch. If any of you feed him, you fail." He then poofed away.

Naruto then went on to say that he could go without lunch until his stomach rumbled. They started to eat and I sat against a tree and continued reading my book. After a few moments I feel asleep.

About 30 minutes later…BANG!

I shot up and glanced around with half-open eyes and saw a pissed Kakashi.

"YOU…."Pause for effect. "Pass!"

"Eh?"

"You just made a big step. All of you have done is listen to what I say. True shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings in hidden meanings. Those who violate the rules and fail to follow an order are lower than garbage. But, those who do not care for and support their teammates are lower than that! This mission is finished. You pass! Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

Naruto than became hyper. He moved his legs up and down, "I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!"

"Let's go home."

"How far away is the Target?"

"_Five meters and closing! So…How much longer are we gonna wait?"_

"_In position."_

"_Me too."_

"Arashi, are you in position?"

Silence. "Arashi?"

_**Elsewhere**_…

I sat on the ground playing with the little cat that my team had to bring back to its' owner. It was an adorable cat. I had taken out my ear-piece and sat with the cat in my lap.

For a few more moments I sat in silence, every once and awhile giggling when the cat would do something funny, before I heard a muffled "Go!" from my ear-piece.

I glanced up as my team had jumped out of the bushes. They stopped and just stared dumbstruck at the cat in my lap, falling asleep.

"Hi!" I said with a bright smile.

"Huh!"

Naruto came back to his senses and came and just randomly grabbed the cat out of lap. And apparently the cat does not like Naruto.

As the cat started to attack Naruto, I put my ear-piece back end and told Kakashi-sensei, "Kakashi, I have found the target and am headed back to your location."

"Good! Then the 'mission' is complete!"

As stood next to my team and just stared at the poor cat being death hugged by the lady.

"Poor cat," I murmured.

"How does that dumb cat put up with it?" Naruto asked with his hand behind his head.

The Third Hokage sat at his desk and had pulled out a new assignment. "Now, the next assignment for Team Seven will be…hmm…to babysit for the Elders, run errands to the neighboring village, help dig sweet potatoes—"

Naruto decided to cut of the Hokage. "NO WAY! NO THANK YOU! Boring! Give Us Something Different To Do! Something important! Amazing!"

"You're only a beginner! Everyone starts their missions with grunt work! As you go, it's where you get experience, so you can work up to getting the bigger missions!" Iruka scolded Naruto.

"But we've done tons of the small missions! Can't we get some action1?"

Kakashi finally hit him upside the head saying, "Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off."

"Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are… You see, everyday, our village receives many requests for everything from babysitters to assassination. We take that tremendous variety and sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of skill they require." The Hokage explained. "We have divided the shinobi into classes based on the level of their skills. we distribute the requests to the ninja with the appropriate skill level after we of the Upper Echelon have sorted all the requests. And if the ninja in question completes those duties successfully then the grateful person they have helped pays him a fee. As of now, you four have only just attained the lowest rank, level D, and the tasks are the best you could aspire to."

Naruto being the baka he is had not payed attention. I became annoyed with, what Sasuke calls him, the databoyo. "Hmm…I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday…so I think I'll have miso ramen today." Naruto said putting his index finger to his chin.

I hit his head and yelled, "Are you listening!"

I could feel Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakahi's shocked eyes on my back. I'm always the calm one. Apparently they have never seen my angry side.

Naruto started to scream back at me and we started a fight.

While this was going on Kakashi was talking the the Hokage.

"I-I'm sorry. Arashi is usually my calm and less violent one."

Naruto turned back to the Hokage, "I don't want to heat it! all the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the troublemaking screw-up the old man thinks I am!"

There was a silence for awhile. I became back to my calm state that I usually am. Iruka and the Hokage smiled. I frowned and tilted my head curiously.

"Very well. Since you put it that way…I will permit you to attempt a C grade task. The protection of a certain individual…"

Naruto than got all excited. "Who is it! Some great lord! The Daimyo! A Princess!"

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straight away. Please invite him in."

We turn to the door waiting for someone great to enter. The door opens and a drunk, old man enters. "What's going on? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats."

End of Chapter

_What will happen next on Naruto? Will Naruto and his team have a successful mission? Only you can find out in the next Chapter!_

A/N: Please review and I will not be rude like on my last story. I was not in a good mood.


	3. Volume 2 Part 2

Naruto Volume 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Arashi.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and follow. Thanks

Last time on Naruto:

_We turn to the door waiting for someone great to enter. The door opens and a drunk, old man enters. "What's going on? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats."_

Start

"Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you? Well maybe the tallest but still." The old man went on to say this in a slur with a bottle in his hand.

We stood in line from the tallest to shortest, showing that Naruto was the shortest and I was the tallest.

"Ha-ha. Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci…?!" Naruto then started to realize as he looked all of us and saw he was the shortest. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

I grabbed his collar of his suit as Kakashi-sensei said, "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." I was silently laughing behind Naruto as he struggled and failed to get out of my grip.

The old man then pushed himself from the door jam that he was leaning on. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder and until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll complete my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even if it costs you your lives!" He finished before leaving. I raised my eyebrow at his retreating back before looking at Kakashi-sensei.

"Alright team. We'll meet at the entrance gate in 30 minutes. Pack up."

~ At the gate~

"ALL RIGHT! ROAD TRIP!" Naruto screamed. I laughed at him, shaking my head.

"What are you babbling about?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto put his hand to his head like he was trying to look off into the distance. "This'll be the first time I've ever left the village!"

Tazuna looked at Kakashi and me while pointing at Naruto. "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?"

Kakashi sighed, "There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja, and I'll be along too."

"Listen You Old Geezer! You Don't Mess With Ninja. EVER! Especially Not One Like Me!" Tazuna and Kakashi looked at each other in exasperation. "I AM THE CREAM OF THE ELITE AND ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! REMEMBER UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to Tazuna.

"Hokage, huh? Lord of your village? The best? I don't think you have it in you." Tazuna spoke as he took another sip from his bottle.

Naruto got angry and he curled his hand up into a fist. " Well, YOU'RE OLD AND STUPID! I am doing all the right things, and fast too. When I become Hokage, you're gonna wish you were more respectful to me!"

Tazuna just ignored him, going back to his bottle. I glared at him think 'What a jackass.'

Naruto became pissed. "YOU ARE DEAD!" Naruto jumped at him and I grabbed his collar again.

"Kakashi-sensei said no, ya nitwit."

We walked in silence for a couple of moments before, as Ino put it, the forehead finally spoke up. "Um...Mr. Tazuna?"

"What now?"

"You come from the Land of the Waves, right?"

"What of it?"

Sakura turns to Kakashi. "Um...Kakashi-sensei, are there ninja in that country too?" I look at her and think to myself. _'Why is she asking all of these questions? Is it because she knows about the two nin following us?'_

"No, not in the Land of the Waves, but as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures, most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides. For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as the military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries, instead, they are an equal footing with the government, in the case of very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary, among the various ninja villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konaha, Kiri, Kumo, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are large and their strengths immense, those are called the Five Great Lands of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the Shinobi leader calls himself a kage, or shadow. Those legendary leaders, Hokage- or Fire Shadow- and Mizukage- or Water Shadow- for example. Plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the Five Shadows; the ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousands of shinobi throughtout the world."

Then Sakura acts all girly. "Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing."

Kakashi catches her lie. "You obviously don't really think so." I laugh at her face. "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C level duties."

Naruto looks crestfallen. "So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi!?"

Kakashi laughs at him. "Of course not!"

We walk in silence for a little while, which was refreshing. Although I was prepared for when those two Mist Nin to attack. As we walk, we pass by a water puddle which was stupid of the Mist nin to do because it hasn't rained in several days. Kakashi stares at the puddle for a second before I look at him and raise an eyebrow at him. He nods at me. We were a couple of feet away from the puddle before the Mist nin attack Kakashi. They have him wrapped up in chains and while the others are looking in panic, I'm gather two kunai in both hands prepared to attack when Kakashi gives the signal.

"One little piggy." Says one of the nin and pull the chains, "cutting" Kakashi into pieces. They go after Naruto and Sasuke. "Two little piggies." That's when I decide to attack. I jump up and throw some kunai at them while Sasuke does the same but only jumping on them. I back one up into a tree and I throw a couple of kunai with string attached to them, tying him to the tree. The other goes after Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke jump in front of them and block the attack while punching the nin in the face, throwing him back several feet. Kakashi then shows up and takes down the last one.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I've noticed that this story doesn't have a lot of reviews so I'm not updating until I get more reviews/followers. Sorry guys.

Yours Truly,

Lyric


End file.
